


He Flew Too Close To The Sun Yet Didn't Burn

by female_overlord_3



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But he's a good friend, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Saphael, Simon is a dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from tumblr:  imagine Simon being inspired by Magnus and Alec and marching into the Hotel DuMort and just grabbing Raphael by his jacket (there goes another one) and just kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Flew Too Close To The Sun Yet Didn't Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I responded to on tumblr by [Prettyboyalec](prettyboyalec.tumblr.com)
> 
> I just couldn't resist it. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also I have a tiny headcanon that Raphael calls Simon Spanish pet names! Cause Spanish is awesome! I tried my best with my limited knowledge of high school Spanish.

It’s about two months since the wedding when it happens. They defeated Valentine, got the cup and are now trying to figure out what to do now with the downworlders and shadowhunters settling into something close to understanding. Magnus swept Alec to a vacation a day after everything settled down and Simon is a bit jealous.

  
  


The sun, how it used to be a comfort and light but is now a source of pain and fear. It’s the sun and adrenaline that makes him do it.

Simon is… happy, there isn’t another way to put it. He thought he would be stuck there, burned to ash in that stupid alleyway because he thought he could beat the sunrise. He was only just one block away from Hotel D uMort  before he could began to feel the heat, the burn as the sun began to illuminate the city. Simon began to panic and hid next to a dumpster to avoid the sun’s rays, the fear settling in and paralyzing him as he let out a terrified shout of Raphael's name hoping the vampire would hear him. 

Not a minute later did a van appear before Simon and a thick blanket was thrown over him as he was led quickly into it. With the cover of the blanket and familiar hand that has a tight grip on his shoulder, Simon relaxes into the body of the hands owner. 

It’s quiet for the incredibly short ride to the Hotel and Simon can feel the anger radiating off of Raphael who he knows is the one sitting next to him with his arm around him. Once they’ve parked under the hotel relief begins to replace the paralyzing fear that held Simon and he slowly pulls the blanket off. He turns to face Raphael and is met with the man’s familiar face of cold anger but is surprised to also see fear briefly before it’s gone. Raphael remains silent as he drags Simon out of the van and up to the waiting area Raphael has sectioned off as his. 

“ _ ¡Idiota loco, estas estupido! ¡Por qué haces esto!”  _ He yells at him, some of the words familiar from repeated usage. Smoke is still curling upwards from Raphael’s jacket and Simon’s shirt from his stupid close call. Again he went to Clary’s aid, doing whatever he can for her still. Raphael is still muttering in Spanish as he paces the room, continuing to glare at Simon as he chastises him for almost getting himself killed again switching back and for from English to Spanish every couple of words.

Now that happiness of being alive is slowly getting eaten by guilt. Guilt of causing Raphael trouble, of also putting Raphael’s life in danger, of being the reason he saw fear in the man’s eyes. Raphael has done so much for him . He’s the one that comes to Simon’s rescue, who always seems to be there for him and- he was the only person Simon was thinking of in his time of panic. Shouldn’t it have been Clary, his mother or his sister as the last person to think about before he died? No they weren’t because all he could think about was that look of pain on Raphael’s face when he realized Simon had burned, how much this would hurt him. 

Raphael cared about him, if the man’s constant worrying wasn’t proof enough of it, but why was he so mad? The same had happened to other members of the clan and Raphael had been worried yes but also calm and merely frustrated with them. Raphael was not merely frustrated right now. 

“ _ Indigno  _ Shadowhunters.” Raphael hisses and turns to him. “What will they do, once you are gone  _ Pollito _ ? They will cry and grieve then live out their lives and blame me. They will live their short lives and then die while I get to carry this guilt of your death forever. I tell you that you cannot always help them with everything because then things like this happen! Then there is when you are actually helping them, where the real danger lies. They are Shadowhunters Simon, they know how to handle themselves and how to do their job. We are only needed if it is something they know they cannot deal with by themselves or if it involves us. I was waiting worried at the entrance when I saw the sun begin to rise, I heard you yell and feared I wouldn’t get there in time.” His anger seems to deflate as he continues to speak. “I know you will continue to look out for you friends but you must also look out for yourself, there is only so much I can do.” They are left staring at each other as Rafael goes quiet and waits for Simon to reply. He can see the pleading look in Raphael’s eyes for him to listen. 

Simon continues to stand where Raphael left him as he tries to both listen and figure out what to say. Then the memory of how Alec and Mangus looked at each other at the wedding, how Magnus looked so beseeching when he met Alec’s eyes, the same way Raphael looks now. Simon takes a step without realizing it, then another and another until he’s gripping the lapels of Rafaels jacket and kissing him. It takes only a second for the other man to reciprocate and it’s a relief when he does. Simon feels elated and happy again, that he isn’t wrong and he isn’t being rejected yet again by someone else he’s come to care too much about. 

He feels Raphael start to pull away and he unconsciously chases after his lips. “ _ Dios. _ ” The word causes Simon to feel dread. Maybe he was wrong, what if he just messed everything up, why is he so stup- “Calm Simon I just- why did- are you-” Simon breathes a  _ yes  _ as he presses his lips against Raphael’s again in answer. He can feel the other man’s hands move down to hold his waist and then they’re closer. After some unknown minutes they break apart, Simon still needing the familiar feeling of breathing though he doesn’t quite need it anymore. “We are talking about this  _ Pollito _ , not at the moment but later we are talking about this.” Raphael says this with their faces still closes. “Stop calling me a chick, i’m not a baby chick.” Simon grumbles. “I don’t know you sure squawk like one.” Simon doesn’t have to see it but he knows he can kiss the stupid smug grin Raphael is wearing. He totally does. 


End file.
